Invasion Of Starro
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: So, I decided to write my own Warner Brothers DC Comics Animated Movie featuring the gaint space creature Starro and the Faceless Hunter. My version of the invasion has our DC Comics Heroes having to team up with the villains. Please review as if you guys like it I hope Warner Brothers will.


**So, I decided to write my own Warner Brothers DC Comics Animated Movie featuring the gaint space creature Starro and the** **Faceless Hunter** **. My version of the invasion has our DC Comics Heroes having to team up with the villains. Yes, since I can't help it, but put him in every DC Comics story I write Music Meister is in this story same on my hero creation Music Mistress. As the space creature Starro's herald** **Faceless Hunter** **prepares Earth for his master our heroes must team up with the villains in order to stop the invidion and save not just the planet, but the rest of the universe as well.**

 **Chapter One**

Saliently he took down each person using them to take more ready for a feast, a feast for his master and this planet Earth as it was now known throughout the universe was going to be the greatest feast. So many humans so many mega humans with plenty of energy this planet was perfect. Who was doing this? Putting purple starfish like mind controlling creatures with one eye on innocent people? And using heroes and villains to help him in his mission to feed his master. He has orange skin, pointy ears and a average height of nine feet; the Faceless Hunter's most unique feature is having no face. He is also armed with a small arsenal of advanced technology for long and short range combat. However, for being a hunter, he was a social outcast.

"Why Chun? Why?" a orange skin female alien asked tears from her eyes. "Your face is gone. You said becoming his herald our home our world be spared."

"I didn't say our world would be spared." Chun Yull said facing the female. "My face was only holding me back as his herald, but as his herald I must feed him enegry of living souls. Corra you will be spared."

"I will be spared no." Corra said. "You are no longer the male I love and married. My husband you are no longer. If this is our fate then it shall be my fate as well."

"So be it!" Chun said placing a sporn onto her face.

Corra's screams were only pure sounds of her he had left before become a puppet, a puppet that he wish he never did to her. A wife she was to him and only good thing in his life. Chun Yull was his name now Faceless Hunter of Klaramar, a subatomic Saturnian moonnow. His people were weak as was his heart when he began the invasion of Earth. Starro his master would be arriving in five days that won't take long for the Earthlings to brow down to Starro. Taking cover from behind a wracked car and buildings these men and women had no choice, but to run and hide in plain sight.

"Hey, isn't that Black Canary." said a blonde woman with pigtails.

"It is and she's not alone." A man with orange hair said. "Look, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Kitana. Their under that starfish mind control. Ssh! Get back I have this."

"You're kidding right?" A red, brown hair woman said stocked. "I hate to say it remember what happen to Scream Queen. Not even my powers can stop these mind control zombies."

"Scream Queen my scary terror." said a man with light brown hair. "If we went in our villain clothes we wouldn't have lost her."

"We'll get spotted faster that way." the red, brown hair woman said.

"Enough! Crane, Isley, I'm in charge if we want to survive this invasion you will listen to me." the orange hair man said.

"We will once you tell us who you really are Music Meister." Crane said annoyed.

The man with orange hair frown at Crane as he bought a white cane with three rings around the top and took aim at Black Canary. Charging up the cane Music Meister as he was now identified fired the cane hitting a car mirror in shoot of Black Canary. Hitting Black Canary she fell back getting the others attention. They began to look around to learn where that attack come from. Music Meister took aim again at Kitana knocking her out.

"Don't you think taking the women out was unwise." Crane question Music Meister.

"Nope! Canary Cry and a woman with samurai skills with one spring bye-bye head." Music Meister answered noticing Aquaman and Green Arrow's backs were towards him. "Perfect easy pickings now Isley can you summon vines to hold them in place."

"Please, I'm not called Poison Ivy for nothing." the red, brown hair woman known as Isley said her eyes began to glow green.

Strong plant vines began to grow undernithe Aquaman and Green Arrow to keep them in place. Music Meister took aim at Aquaman with the white crane once more fired it knocking out the king of Atlantis. Green Arrow began to struggle as he grab a arrow took aim at the wracked car the four villains were hiding behind. The arrow explored making Poison Ivy lose control of the vines freeing Green Arrow.

"Run! Now!" Music Meister yelled.

"Don't need to tell me twice." the blonde hair woman said running off. "Argh! There are more of them."

"Harley! Kick them in the face." Poison Ivy said.

"OK!" the blonde hair woman known as Harley said kicking a mind control innocent person. "Hm, what about him? Hey, I'm talking here."

Harley began kicking and punching mind control people as they went near her. Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and Music Meister took notice of Green Arrow as he was free and had a ready another arrow to fire at them. Music Meister ready his white cane charging it up. So they were surrounded three were out and there were about fifteen behind them, and one mind control Green Arrow in a stand off with Music Meister.

"Shit, Black Canary is back these things not rest for long." Music Meister said noticing Black Canary was awoke. "How Harley holding up? Because I need those vines again."

"This is fun I can beat up a copper without getting arrested." Harley said smiling as she took down more. "I can do this all day. Eep! No I can't. Argh!"

"Damn it!" Music Meister said firing his cane as he was attacked. "I can't even counter this mind control with mine. Argh!"

Black Canary had launch a Canary Cry at him and he dropped his cane. Harley was pinned down and Poison Ivy was knocked out by the Canary Cry leaving just Music Meister and Crane standing against mind control heroes and a crowd of mind control people they need a miracle or were about to become mind control victims themselves. A gas bomb come out of no where and a few dark figures come swiping in grabbing all four of them. Question was who were they saving them?

 **And stop this will continue I like for all of you to tell what you think? If you're wondering I may put a couple of songs in there for the fun of it. For once heroes and villains working together to defeat a common foe.**


End file.
